


The Adventures of MK

by K_T_Tara



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Young Love, what if MK stayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_T_Tara/pseuds/K_T_Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of life had one Mary-Katherine chosen another path. Was it for love? Could it have been for friendship? Maybe she just wanted a place to belong. Either way, if you were to ask her, she'd say it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me

M.K. smiled to herself when she saw Nod and Ronin bickering, again. "Oh please," she sighed and walked up to the two," Just say you love each other." The look of complete surprise on Nod's face was worth it, and she was…happy that he seemed so happy to see her. He just seemed so relieved that she was still there.

Ronin shrugged. "I thought we just did."

Nod rose to his feet with a smile. "Hey, you're still here."

M.K.'s face fell at the reminder. "Yeah…I guess I missed my chance." Yes, she knew the risk when she left the pod to go get her dad. But at the good it caused, she decided it was worth the risk. Was her choice really that bad?

"I'm sorry," Nod told her, knowing how much she missed her home. But when he smiled and said," But not completely sorry," she readily accepted his hand. It felt warm and strong in hers, and she suddenly found herself thinking. _'What would I do without this lovable idiot?'_

_'I'm not completely sorry either.'_

Almost instantly, a strong wind blew and what felt like a strong force started to pull her away. Her hand clenched around his, trying to find stability. Not understanding, Nod chuckled," Wow. Strong grip." 

Then he felt the wind too. As it got stronger, M.K. reached out with her other hand and met his other outstretched hand.

" What's happening?!" she yelled when her feet were swept off the ground.

"The Queen brought you here," Nim told her," How 'bout a queen send you back?" He gestured to the young Queen, who was comically concentrating her powers by pointing her fingers to her head. "It's working!"

"I have to say goodbye," M.K. exclaimed, holding tighter onto Nod's arms. She wanted something that would give her more time. To leave like this, so suddenly? She could barely stand it, and the devastated look on Nod's face made it even worse.

"What for?" Ronin spoke up and she looked at him over Nod's shoulder," You're part of us."

"Many leaves, I always say," Grub butted in, wearing a Leafman helmet (probably Nod's). Noticing Ronin looking at him funny, Grub flustered. "Uh, I mean…I mean 'Leafmen say'."

He sadly pulled off the helmet and handed it to Ronin," Not that I'm a Leafman." Only to feel Ronin slap the helmet back onto his snail head. "Says who?" Grub turned around and happily hugged a grossed out Ronin.

"We'll find each other!" Mub yelled to M.K. "Just follow the slime!" Mub couldn't have known that Ronin said the same thing, but the irony was not lost on them.

Despite the wind still trying to M.K. away, she and Nod smiled bitterly. "I will, Mub," she reassured the enamored slug.

Then the wind got stronger. "You're really leaving," Nod gasped, holding onto her tighter. M.K. looked back to him, tears in her eyes. She really was leaving, wasn't she? Would she ever see him again? She would go back to being a Stomper, and he would… stay here.

"Put…put your arms around me." There wasn't a moment's hesitation on his part. With a strength she didn't know he had, Nod pulled her towards him and she hugged him tightly. It felt right. When his cheek pressed against hers, she felt warm and happy, like she was where she was supposed to be. 

That's why she kissed him. It felt right and she wanted to. She wanted some way to tell him how she felt, before it was too late… 

And she realized… ' _I can't say goodbye.'_

"I want to stay." She barely whispered it, but he heard her just the same.

"What?" he breathed, not entirely sure if he heard her correctly. 

"Please," M.K. looked towards the new Queen," Don't send me away. I don't want to leave."

"What?" the young queen paused and glanced up in surprise. She then looked to Nim Galuu for guidance," Can she do that? Can she stay?" 

With a knowing smile, three of Nim's arms gestured to Nod and M.K. "Only if it's what they want." The Queen glanced back at the two; their arms were still intertwined and Nod was the only thing keeping M.K. grounded. 

"Are you sure?" Nod asked M.K. He asked worriedly and he was nervous that she would say no, but a large part of him was still hopeful. He was so hoping that he wouldn't have to lose her. "What about your dad? Your world?" She smiled; it was so sweet of him to worry about her. It was another reason why she would miss him too much if she left.

"He'll understand," she told him, referring to her dad. "Nod…" she squeezed his arms tight and spoke quietly," I want to stay." 

Nod smiled wide and gripping her forearms, he pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her. This time when he did so, her feet touched the ground and stayed there. 

She was staying.

"M.K.!" Mub was the first one to separate the two of them by rushing forward to hug M.K.

"Gya!" Nod was the unfortunate victim to be brutally shoved aside by the amorous slug," Hey!"

"Now we can be together forever!" Mub was overly excited, completely ignoring Nod's glares and attempts to pull him off M.K. Said girl was just laughing and smiling, so overjoyed to be staying with her friends and the ones she's come to care so much about.

Giving up on Mub, Nod stepped back and simply watched as M.K. reveled in being a new, permanent Jinn. Behind him, Ronin stepped forward and a hand was placed on Nod's shoulder. He glanced up and saw Ronin's small smile.

"She's staying," Nod breathed, finally realizing that it was true. M.K. was staying for good; she wasn't leaving. He smiled and wondered if she stayed solely because of him. It was a nice sentiment.

"Yeah," Ronin agreed, then noticing Nod's lovestruck gaze, he shook his head and playfully shoved his foster son forward. "Now don't mess it up, you here? That girl gave up a lot for you." 

Nod's eyes widened. "You really think she-" he began, but stopped himself when he saw Ronin's knowing smile. "I won't," he promised.

Off to the side, Nim Galuu smiled at the happiness of all those in front of him. "Now _this_ is one for the scrolls."

* * *

 

The sun was just beginning to rise when Bomba walked into his house. Even Ozzy was tired and upon finally reaching his plush bed, the three legged pug collapsed and began snoring loudly.

"I know, Ozzy," Bomba chuckled at the family dog," Pretty exciting day, huh?" He set his helmet down and sat warily at his desk. The monitors in front of him were dark and silent; he would have to plug them back in soon. But first… 

"Mary-Katherine should be home soon," he mused, smiling to himself and then he perked up," And just think of all the stories she has to tell!"

Then suddenly realizing just how much he had discovered that night, he remembered that he still needed to document everything. "Now where did I put that journal?" he wondered out loud, then saw the open notebook on the other side of his desk. And right next to it…

…a hummingbird sat with a solitary rider upon it.

Bomba blanched and his face fell. "Uh, I…" He was at a loss for words. The hummingbird jumped up from the desk with a vertical launch and flew in front of his face. 

With the bare eye, he could barely make out the pink jacket wearing form behind the fluttering wings. A moment later, the flitting little bird flew over to the his helmet and circled it a few times. 

Silently, Bomba made his way over the helmet and slowly put it on," Mary-Katherine?"

"Dad…" Though the multiple lenses, his daughter became quite visible, riding atop the little hummingbird.

"But… I don't understand…" he began," Weren't you able to turn big again?" 

M.K. landed the bird on the desk and dismounted. "I'm sorry, Dad," she started," I actually…I chose to stay this small." 

It was certainly not what he was expecting. "Mary-Katherine…Is this goodbye?" 

"No!" she didn't mean to shout, but it came out in a rush and she held her hands up to stop him so she could explain. "I just…I couldn't leave them. The Leafmen and all my friends and Nod."

"Who?" he asked, but M.K. continued without pause. "And I thought that it wouldn't necessarily mean I had to leave you too. I mean, look at us right now; we're in different dimensions, but we're still talking. You were right about everything, Dad, and I can help you with your research. I can visit you every day and tell you about the Leafmen. I can-"

Bomba smiled ruefully, listening as his beloved daughter kept trying to come up with good reasons as for why she chose to stay. But in truth, there only needed to be one reason.

"Oh, Mary-Katherine," he interrupted her," Is this what you really want? Will this make you happy?" 

She didn't have to think long to come up with her answer," Yeah, I really think it will." She smiled, imagining how different her life would be now. Everyday would be an adventure, and she had the greatest of friends to be with. 

That was all her father needed to hear, and he smiled wide.  "Well, as long as you promise to visit often, then I'm happy for you, Mary-Katherine. Err, I mean, M.K. Who's Mary-Katherine?" 

M.K. giggled, and deep inside her heart, she knew everything would be okay.


	2. Let's Race!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. may be new to this whole flying thing, but that doesn't mean it's not fun.

M.K. loved the feeling of flying, just as long as Nod wasn't steering. He never quite got over the habit of performing unexpected barrel rolls and dives. No matter how many times she had to suffer through it, no matter how much he laughed, M.K. couldn't stop herself from screaming in mortal terror.

"I don't have reins to hold onto; I could fall off!" she'd scream at him.

"Then you'd better hold tight on to _me_ ," he'd just yell back, with a flirtatious smirk a mile wide.

But there were times when Nod wasn't in control, where M.K. held the reins and could fly however she wanted to. She was nowhere near the flyer Nod was –really, no one was- but Ronin had been quite proud when she finally learned. Where Nod was all about style: tight maneuvers and bold stunts that didn't seem humanly possible, M.K. relished in the speed. Nod could tame any bird and train it into a model flyer, but M.K. preferred to stay with hummingbirds, loving the fast erratic beat of their wings and smoothness of flight.

Then there were times they _raced_. This time, M.K. had instigated it, betting a night of chores that she could beat him back to Moonhaven. Normally this was a dangerous wager (racing against Nod always was) but she knew for a fact that the route to Moonhaven crossed over a wide meadow, wide even for Stomper standards. M.K. tried to ignore how easily she used 'stomper' instead of 'human', as if she hadn't been one. Then it was just a matter of following the stream straight to Moonhaven. It gave almost no room for any of Nod's fancy flying and she was confident the speed of her hummingbird could beat his sparrow.

He, being an arrogant boy who could never resist a challenge, accepted foolishly.

"Do you give up yet?" she yelled back, not even sure if he could hear her. Almost fully across the meadow, she held a substantial lead and she could barely see Nod behind her. Against the blue background of the sky, he was nothing more than a black spot. M.K. laughed, ecstatic to be winning for once.

He might have shouted back, assuming he heard her in the first place. If he did, M.K. didn't care and she flew into the trees as a flurry of green feathers and laughter. The stream was easy enough to find and M.K. followed it, knowing that upstream it originated in Moonhaven from underground wells.

It was one of the first things Ronin and Nod taught her when she first started flying on her own. They wanted to make sure she could always find her way back. As for the rest of the forest, well… while Jinn's had an innate sense of navigation, let's just say that was something M.K. sorely lacked.

Ronin kept threatening to sit her down in front of a map and make her memorize it...

* * *

 

As soon as he saw M.K. take off upstream, Nod pulled back on the reins, redirecting the sparrow in another direction completely. Instead of following her like he had been, he dove straight into the thick trees.

M.K. was quickly learning how to be a decent enough flyer and Nod was actually a little bit proud of her. He could still remember the first time she flew with him, how nervous she had been, and then how she couldn't even mount a bird on her own. Now looking at her…he had to admit it was impressive.

But Nod still was, and always would be, the better flyer. He knew this forest inside and out, and he liked to think that he knew M.K.

He knew she'd follow the creek that originated in Moonhaven. He knew that it curved in a half moon before it reached the meadow.

The forest he was now cutting through was dense and tight flying and _perfect_. He sat up in the saddle; he could feel his blood pumping faster, making him feel on top of the world and it brought a grin to his face. Experienced hands gripped the reins expertly, laughter trailing after him as he ducked and rolled and guided the otherwise clumsy bird into moves few Leafmen could accomplish. _There_ was where he felt happiest.

* * *

 

"Hah!" M.K. cheered happily and hopped off her bird as soon as she landed in front of Ronin's home. She threw her hands up in the air in victory and shouted," I won!"

Only to have her smile fall the instant she saw Nod standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the hard stone that made the house with his arms crossed and one ankle crossed in front of the other. His smirk was rather smug.

"Took you long enough," he taunted, eyeing her with barely contained happiness. In his opinion, he deserved to gloat over this victory, but just getting to see her cheer and throw her hands up in the air had been equally enjoyable. What was even more enjoyable was getting to see her mouth gape wide open and her eyes staring at him in wonder.

"What? _How?_ " she grasped for comprehensible words and he smiled, waiting for her. He didn't have to wait long. "I never saw you pass me," she stormed up to him, stopping just short of stomping on his foot. There was fire in her eyes as she thrust her face right up to his.

"You were too far behind me. So how?" she demanded.

Any attempt Nod made at trying to act all cool went out the proverbial window at the closeness of her face to his. He nearly stumbled over his own feet as he quickly took a step back.

"He took a shortcut through the trees," Ronin suddenly appeared at her side with his helmet tucked under one arm.

M.K. blinked. "Shortcut?" Then she resumed glaring at Nod. He responded by holding up his hands in surrender and shrugging.

"Hey, you just said 'first one back to Moonhaven'. You _never_ said no shortcuts." He was right, and she hated it.

"Argh," she growled in frustration and that's when he knew he was in the clear. As Nod chuckled, Ronin stood to the side shaking his head at their antics.

Not even a week into life as a Jinn, M.K. had shown a competitive streak not unlike Nod's. While it amused him, Ronin had come to expect little challenges or contests here and there between the two. "Alright," he sighed," What did you bet this time?"

"She's got chores tonight," Nod hummed happily.

M.K. groaned and buried her face in her hands. What would it be tonight? Sweeping the floor, shaking out the bedding, cooking dinner, washing dishes? As it was Ronin's house they stayed at (the morning after the solstice found that Nod's home had been destroyed by the rot), Ronin decided.

"Actually, we had a skirmish with some Boggans this morning," he announced," So-"

He didn't get to finish, for M.K. gasped and yanked on Nod's arm to force him to face her. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" she asked him, worried for his safety and was already looking him over for any injuries.

He always went with Ronin on morning patrol, and occasionally in the evening too, but he never told M.K. about any fights.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Nod blushed lightly and tried to hide it by rolling his eyes. While carefully prying his arm away from her, he tried to salvage his dignity," I'm a _Leafman_. I can take care of myself, remember?"

Ronin frowned and M.K. could've sworn he almost pouted. But that would've been ridiculous; Ronin doesn't pout. "What? No worrying about me?"

"But you're Ronin," she said flippantly, like that was explanation enough," I don't have to worry about some Boggan beating _you_."

Nod recognized the slight on his own skills immediately," Hey!"

Without giving Nod a chance to defend himself, Ronin stepped in and held up a hand to stop both of them. "Either way, I'm afraid that our saddles got a bit of…Boggan on them."

"Eww!" M.K. interjected," Bug guts!"

"So, guess what chore is tonight?" Was it just her, or did Ronin seem a little too pleased with himself?

"But," she cried," I don't know how to clean _hummingbird_ saddles. Former stomper, remember?" She pointed at herself just in case they forgot. Nod just chuckled at her misfortune.

"Then I guess Nod will have to help you."

The young Leafman abruptly stopped laughing. "What?"


	3. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK and Nod sneak out at night

Moonhaven was beautiful in the sunlight but it was glorious in the moonlight. M.K. supposed that was how the sanctuary got its name and that it really had nothing to do with the Pod. She saw Moonhaven's true beauty. Normally she would spend quiet moments like this one leaning out her window, gazing over the small city.

As the leader of the Leafmen and former 'companion' of the late Queen, Ronin had the privilege of his house being close to the Queen's own home. And that meant it sat higher than the other homes, offering a beautiful view of Moonhaven.

M.K. liked to stare out her window and drink it all in.

"M.K!" Nod's whisper was slightly too loud as he poked his head into her room, a smile already fixed on his face. M.K. had just finished pulling on her boots when he did so, and she shushed him.

"You're supposed to be quiet," she scolded him, her voice no more than a whisper in the dark. By the moonlight, she could see the flash of Nod's teeth as his smile widened.

"Well, you're taking forever," he whispered back. He waltzed past the threshold of her room, his feet baking absolutely no sound as he made his way over to her. M.K. was never as quiet; it must be a Jinn thing or something. Ronin insisted it was the Leafmen training, but she knew better.

"You sure he's asleep?" she instead asked, deciding not to retort to his earlier comment.

Nod just shrugged and his smile became a roguish smirk. "If he was, Ronin would already have my hide tanned for being in your room at night," M.K. giggled because she knew it was true.

She watched as Nod suddenly scowled and deepened his voice to imitate his foster father's," As long as you two are living under my roof, you'll follow my rules. By that, I mean YOU'LL be following my rules, Nod." Because of course, all troublemaking came from Nod. If only Ronin realized that more often than not, M.K. was all too willing to go along with Nod's ideas.

It was a terrible impersonation and Nod came out sounding like he was an old man with chest congestion. And he was not used to using such a deep voice, so in the end he was coughing and clearing his throat.

As M.K. laughed, he watched her with bright eyes; her laughter never failed to make his heart flutter and his lips curl up into a smile. Sometimes, he was just so thankful that she chose to stay. He'd do anything to prove to her that she made the right choice, that it was worth it. He'd start by making her smile and laugh every chance he got.

M.K. stopped giggling and watched with a smile as he headed for the window. "But you have to admit, sneaking out of half the fun," he told her. Suddenly, he swung his leg over the edge of the open window, stopping halfway to grin back at her.

"There's a perfectly useable door right there."

In response, he held a hand out to her," Half the fun, right?" He waited patiently for her, a smile on his face and wide hopeful eyes, and it reminded M.K. so much of their first day. It was not that long ago, but still it felt like a lifetime.

A day where three times he said," Put your arms around me," and three times she answered," I barely know you." Each time, she'd say no but she'd always listen and put her arms around him, hanging on to him.

He still said," Put your arms around me," every time they went flying. But now she never teased. She never hesitated before taking his open hand and going with him. This time was no different.

'But I barely know you,' had never been a very good excuse anyways.

So that was how she came to be clambering out her window at who knows how late of an hour. Late enough for the moon to be high in the sky; late enough for them to work extra hard to be extra quiet; late enough to know that if Ronin woke to find them gone there'd be hell to pay. But they did it anyways, stealing into the night like thieves.

They saddled only M.K's hummingbird; the hummingbird Nod used for Leafmen business was kept at the palace with the rest of the Leafmen's birds. His sparrow that he rode everywhere else slept peacefully nearby M.K's, its head tucked under a wing. M.K. didn't have the heart to wake it up, and Nod admitted that it wasn't the quietest of birds. Tonight was all about stealth and silence.

Nod steered this time, though it was always fun to let M.K. steer, and M.K. sat behind him and put her arms around his middle. She'd always warn him not to try any fancy moves while she was on, but 90% of the time he'd ignore it and do so anyways. At this moment, he urged the small bird into flight, both of them soaring up into the sky.

M.K. loved the bird's-eye view of Moonhaven at night, so Nod learned to circle above it a few times. If he were to glance back at her, he'd see the look of amazement on her face as she looked far below them. Her eyes would shine and sometimes she'd let her jaw drop the tiniest bit, her lips parting slightly in wonder. He'd feel the pull on one side of his waist as she'd lean over to get a better view and she'd hold onto him for an anchor.

He hoped she never stopped reacting this way, for honestly it was the highlight of his day "Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

Her answer was immediate. "Surprise me!"

He knew just the place. "Put your arms around me," he said before adjusting his grip on the reins. As soon as he felt her gasp tighten, the hummingbird rolled into a steep nosedive, much like the one he did the first time she flew with him. Laughter escaped him when she clutched at him, practically clawing through his shirt, but he couldn't help it. He pulled up on the reins before they hit the water and then they were off, flying just above the river. 

* * *

 

M.K. had to threaten to push Nod off once -maybe twice- after he did a few more barrel rolls and nosedives. She should've known he wouldn't listen, but that's Nod for you.

But when they finally reached their destination, it was all worth it. Nod always knew the best spots and this time, he still didn't fail to deliver. Even before they landed on a wide expanse of rock, M.K. was blown away by the sight. She didn't know this place existed.

There was a place where the river merged with another, larger one and when combined, the two created a lake. In reality, it was just a small pond but that was only if one used Stomper standards. But this pond, lake, whatever was infinitely more beautiful than any man sized lakes.

Lily pads littered the surface. Lily pads of all sizes: some were small -no wider than she could stretch her arms- and some were huge. These ones seemed to dwarf her and she imagined that she could do cartwheels on them.

And outlining all of this were giant spanses of green ferns, and beyond that the massive oak trees. The rock she and Nod stood upon were encased in these same ferns; a room made out of rock and fern and the sweet smell of water lilies. 

* * *

 

' _So, so beautiful_ ,' Nod decided as he watched M.K. stare in awe at the lily pad pond. She stood on the edge of the rock, just a step away from a lily pad. The ferns that leaned over their rock made an archway, creating the perfect frame for the girl standing there.

He couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he wanted to. Which he didn't, not by far. Nod noticed he smiled around M.K. nearly constantly, whether he was laughing, grinning, or just smiling slightly like he was now...and he was well aware that he looked like a love struck fool right now.

But just look at her!

Nod remembered thinking M.K. was pretty the first time he saw her, but a couple weeks in Moonhaven had really changed her. She had traded her Stomper sweatshirt in for a velvet rose petal blouse that looked as soft as the flower felt. Maybe it was a man thing or something, but just seeing M.K. wear Jinn clothing set Nod alight. He liked seeing her wear clothing that made her part of Moonhaven, rather than a Stomper shrunk down.

And seeing her framed by ferns, overlooking a lily pad pond with a giddy smile on her face...he wished he could forever keep the image.

"So what do you think?" he asked her, stepping forward to wrap an arm around her waist," Do you like it?"

This past couple weeks had given Nod the confidence to do that: to take her to special places, to casually hold her as if she was 'his', and to sometimes steal kisses. Everytime, like now, M.K. never pushed him away or gave any indication that she didn't like his advances. More often than not, she was the one who had no qualms about tugging his hair to pull him down into a kiss.

"It's _beautiful_ ," she sighed dreamily, never taking her eyes off the lake while she reached for his other arm. Nod gave no resistance as his arm was pulled around her and his hand grasped tightly in both hers. He _loved_ it; hand resting on her waist, the other arm pressing her arm between their bodies but his fingers held captive by here. M.K's side pressed into him and he could smell the soap she used.

After taking a deep breath, he let it escape him coupled with a goofy little smile. "You should see it during the full moon," he told her," I was going to show you then, but I couldn't wait another two weeks."

M.K. made a humming noise and leaned further into him. "I still love it," she reassured him," I never thought a place like this existed. It's _amazing_."

"Well, to be fair, you also didn't think _we_ existed," he couldn't help but remind her, chuckling lightly at the memory.

' _True_ ,' M.K. thought, and now look where she was. Now she was one of the very same beings she thought impossible, and even dating one of them. Was she crazy for giving up everything, to give up her actual world, for this? She had the chance to go home, to reunite with her dad and finally haw a chance to be a family again, to live her life.

And yet, she said no. Did that make her crazy?

Just then, Nod retracted his arms from her, but held her hand in his. Pulling on her arm to turn her around, a smile played on his lips, further amused by the look of surprise on hers. Her lips formed into a soft 'O' and her breath left her in a huff as he tugged her to his chest.

"Dance with me." He sounded so sure of himself, not even forming it into a question and he just went right ahead and settled their bodies into a slow dancing pose.

"But," she could only gape at him," There isn't any music." To which Nod simply began humming a tune she was unfamiliar with, and then he whisked her away into dancing with him.

* * *

 

To be honest, M.K. was having the time of her life. Who knew Nod even knew how to dance? Not that they were doing anything too difficult, just swaying their hips in time to the song he was humming.

Once or twice, he spun her away, holding gently into her hand before pulling her back into the circle of his arms. The first time he did so, she giggled; she had never been spun like that. When she said as much, he just smiled and spun her again, this time keeping her hand above her head and spinning her like a ballerina.

Gradually, so slowly that she barely noticed, their bodies move closer and closer together until M.K. was pressed against his chest. Her right hand and his left still held tight, just barely nudging her shoulder. Her other hand was thrown over his shoulder, her hand brushing the back of his neck.

She was dimly aware of her fingers playing with his hair that hung there, but she was more aware of his hand resting low on her waist, his arm quite literally wrapped around her lower back. It was this arm that kept her pressed to him, but it was gentle enough that she could pull away if she wanted to.

She didn't.

She liked that she could smell the woodsy-smell that was only him. She liked the way she could feel every moment he made reverberate in the muscles in his torso, moving softly against her own. She liked how every breath he took brought him closer to her. She liked how sometimes their thighs would brush against each other, made a bit clumsy by the combined dancing and proximity. She liked that when she tilted her head back to look at his face, he could see every speck of color that made up his hazel eyes. They matched perfectly with his straight nose, with his high cheeks, and most importantly with his _smile_.

She liked how it made her want to kiss him.

But for the first time, Nod beat her to the punch. M.K's eyes closed as his lips descended over hers, at first no more than a gentle kiss. But then he pressed just a little harder and one of them -she didn't know which- hummed softly in content.

As she kissed him back, her hands moved themselves to bury into his thick hair and pull him closer. The heels of her palm was settled firmly right behind his ear and the other's fingers tugged at his hair. She could feel his hand on the base of her skull, his pinky against her neck while the majority of his hand cradled her head.

If she was crazy, it was only because he made her that way.

Then he deepened the kiss and she thought of nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so how I kept thinking it was going to end. And I'm still a little upset that it didn't. So to cope, I've created this.


End file.
